This
by Have no color
Summary: It's a painful memory, and I don't want to hear you. Slash. boy on boy. b!d. h/d. toy use


hullo people~ It's Trevor in the house with chu~

merry christmas everyone :3

so, about the story. NC! surprise, surprise, am not good tho OT2

I wrote a YunJae version once in AFF, so if you find it very similar, it is similar

kinda messy

i have no beta here ;_;

anyway, cheers 3

dont forget review :3

* * *

I remember we used to walk as 4 to this door, with fake smiles on, sometimes we were crying inside there. I remember we used to laugh out loud, teasing each other dorky act or just simply joking. I remember we used to cry together, drowned in the misery of our stupid life, or awesomely busy schedule, our foolish side. I remember we used to praise each other and ourselves and our wistful dream of winning against Moldy Voldy, the only happiness we could share to each other in the brink of tears and edge of war, to ourselves and to our eternal love. I remember we used to drag ourselves here and be happy to know that we were tired and helpless, but we weren't hopeless, we got them with us and I got you with me. I remember you use to hold my hand tight and let me feel the warmth in the cold hand of yours. I remember you use to gave me warmth from your smile even thought we were in the cold of blizzard. I remember you used to be my light that shows me to way in the darkest night. I remember every yell you give when I did something that makes you worried. I remember every single laugh you let when I become all clumsy and dorky. I remember the look you gave me when you were mad at me. I remember the calm look in your eyes when you look at me. I remember your hand, your skin, your kiss, your bite, the pain, your taste, everything… I remember you…

But now, I walk here alone. To the same purplish V.I.P room like we 4 use to reverse and hang out when we actually have a free time which was rarely and become almost never as now we grew up different and even more apart. Like me and the other who used to hang out, talk about life, get drunk, and safely get home without I never know when.

I seated myself on the same black leather coach as I used to seat on, same lavender scent, same room, same place; nothing had really changed for this long I've been gone doing my activity as a well known S-rank healer and Potion master. I rub the coach, trying to feel your presence here with me, with us. I took a deep breath, trying to catch your smell here, with me, with us. I closed my eyes, trying to draw your laugh here, with me, with us… then I smiled to myself, trying to see the 4 of us, our tiny family, our not-so-perfect family that I afraid will be forever gone, though I never had a thought it will actually happens. Our family…

Frustrated, I was waiting for a waitress to send me something to drink or anything to snack on. I felt so very dizzy at the moment. I looked at my watch, but I just realize I hadn't got any watch on. I browsing through my bag, harshly taking out my phone, ipad, ipod, laptop, they're out of batteries and I didn't bring my charger along (I still blamed you over introducing these muggles things and even worst, make me addicted to them), I desperately need to know that I was not late. Hopeless, I sighed and chug down my calming-drought, I was stressed out… no, I felt depressed.

If only you were here. I wouldn't be this kind of a sad guy that begging like a jobless whore only to get to meet you somewhere somehow. I'll give you anything you ask me to give when you're here, I don't care even if it means I have to lose one most important thing I had as a man, pride.

I don't care, I want you. Only you, then we could talk our future out. No longer as a 2, as a 4. Because with 4 we're 2 becomes 1. But when we become not 4, we can't be 2 either, and I know… you know… we wouldn't dump our #2 soul in this life. Because you know… I know… you are my #1 soul.  
The waitress came, and he didn't bring me any drink. I just put my vial away and ignore him. Why doesn't he bring any freaking alcohol for me? But I couldn't be care now. I don't need any drink. I felt drunk already. I hadn't had any time to eat proper meal, to get a proper rest, to relax properly, to check my health properly, to live properly or even to love you properly.

"Where the fuck is my drink? You don't bring any do you?" I got myself surprised by my own complaining. "And then you'll say that you're sorry because you can't provide me enough pleasure. I know right, because am awesome! Now… get your stupid lame ass to go and satisfy my need! Bring me some fucking thing to get drunk at!" I sounded so drunk already. I know. And everybody knows I couldn't get drunk because of alcohol. So what had got into me? I don't know either. Maybe a ghost possesses me, but I felt normal. Just like if I was me, just if like this is what I wanted to say.

That waitress came nearer, "Draco… boo… what happen?" wait, is that Harry's voice? That Harry fucking James fucking Potter's voice? Fucking no way, he's supposed to be in Paris or somewhere now, doing some stupid auror mission even after voldy's dead. He got schedule starting from this midnight till 11th. And I don't care our time differences, I don't care at all. He was already in Paris or anywhere at that, and I know it

"You're not drunk, what happen?" he strokes my hair, caress my cheek, higher my chin, and looked at my eyes.

I shoved him, annoyed. I didn't know what had gotten into me, super bad mood, starving but not in the mood to eat, tired but can't just go and get myself rested, I only knew that I was frustrated, depressed and lonely in our anniversary that we suppose to celebrate together, that every people who knew (which was likely he whole wizarding world) had been talking about and cheer about. I just want to make their prayer came true. It was the least I could do.

"Where are Ron and Pansy? I thought they were coming with you." He asked again. I just wouldn't believe if you say, 'hey it's me your love that left you for auror's mission all the fucking time around. I still had a lot of time to get you done on bed.'

I didn't say anything; my head was in a full pain, too painful to even blink my eyes or look at the stranger or listen to his voice to make sure that he was not my fucking scarhead, because if yes... rape me now.

"Don't tell me you run away from them." You were no Harry but how did you know? You sighed and grab me, you carried me bridal-style and I knew I got my eyes closed and I pant harshly. "What do you want?"

"I want Harry! I want Ronald! I want Pansy! Heck I still wanted Hermione even after her death! I want us being 5 or 4 or whatever we were! I want to cry and while and beg and plead to the entire thing that I could beg to! I want to slay Santa because I knew he couldn't gimme what I want! I want my boy wonder! I want my weasel! I want my pug face and my dead-know-it-all! Gimme them! Gimme 5! I want 5!" I knew I acted like a pompous child I was. I punched him as hard as I could but I knew it turned out soft, and I start to cry as low as I could, not wanting to waste my energy away or looking down right vulnerable. I couldn't handle anything anymore. I couldn't handle any of it. "I'm sick of all these dramas… sick… SICK and FUCKING TIRED! I hate Voldemort! I hate graduation! I hate Christmas! Hate it so FUCKING MUCH!"

I could feel I was put on a coach, a bed, or a sofa but I wouldn't mind myself to open my eyes, they were shut tightly as I was still crying. "But I can't give it to you for now…" you whispered to me, I could hear worry-ness and some kind of guilt in your intonation as you whisper to me deliciously.

"Then…" I pant harshly, I open my eyes but I couldn't see you, you were somewhere, preparing something taking off and on something. "Give me us…" I sounded so weak and I didn't care at all, I don't care if my late father would sneer and scowl at me, I don't care if weasel going to mock me from being too girlish, I don't care if Pansy going to call me a closet romantic, I don't care, cause I know that time I only want this. I want to see who you were, why doing this to me, why sounded like Harry?

"But Ronald is with Pansy… exactly at the place you just left" it's painful, your voice was painful, you were such a pain under my skin, don't answer me.

"WHO THE HELL" I shocked by my own shout… "Is care?" I sighed and stroke my hair backward. "Just tell your saint Potter that I hate him…tell that whore to get his dick inside my hole right now. I want him. Am sick of being in between Ronald and Pansy. Am sick of seeing him cheating with someone I couldn't bother who. Am…"

"Click" I heard a locked handcuff sound as you smack my lip with yours harshly without even letting me prepare for the gift or torment, whatever this is. I knew you were Harry from the first time, I knew it! And am fucking sure you are Harry as your mouth taste like his, the limited taste that only I, Draco Malfoy allowed to taste. I just can't believe it. You were not the kind that going to ignore your job, even if it's for me… your one and only.

You rub my hand softly and stopped your kissing, making distance in between our faces, smiling sweetly like if I was a kitten that wanted to be adopted. "Now…" you caress my jaw, drawing some kind of invisible line on it. I was wondering if you're the drunken one and I'm the victim of a drunken-sex, but I wouldn't be careless "What do you want Draco…?"  
You walked away, giving my body a full sight shiver from the lost of your heat just to close the door. You took off your emerald-green satin robe, and you just stand there, smiling down at me with all your naked glory, fuck… me. "You don't want me, do you?" and you accuse me with such an impossible statement.

"No…"

You looked shocked, mad, angry, and disappointed. I knew you would, but I'm sorry Draco. I have my own wants that I couldn't tell you what. I knew it was so cold and rude of me to say it that way but no, I don't want you.

You let me go from the handcuff and I took my time to cast some healing spell at the red marks you just gave. "Do what you want." sad, I knew you were about to cry already, you become so weak ever since we went to our different roads aren't you?

I didn't know where I got all these power from. I pushed him to the bed's head, and buckle him with the handcuff he used to jail me before. He looked even more shocked and angrier than before, but he looked like a child who just opened a very satisfying gift. Not that I thought a child would ever want something like this. "Because you are mine." I smirked and lick his ear, painfully slow.  
I bit his chocolate ear before leading my tongue down with soft kisses following, his flushed cheeks, his well-defined jaw, his hardly beating pulse, his hard collarbone and finally I made a twirling motion on his reddish nipple to end my exploration, and he seems to respond it well by letting out some moan. "Call my name!" I order him, as I start to try biting his neck; curious what is so good about someone's neck until he loves it so much.

"Dra… Draco!" he screamed as I bite his pulse softly, "do-don't." I can practically felt the shiver on his body as I try to break the sink with my teeth; feeling absolutely satisfied when I heard a loud pleasured groans and tastes of sweet blood.

I sucked his blood as much as I could before realizing that I became barbaric and wiped his blood away with my tongue only to lick my way from his sinfully beautiful tanned neck up to the naturally bow shaped lip, "Call me Master~" I commanded him, feeling the strong urge to have a fun game with the man.  
I caught a glance of leather and it caught my curiosity. I get off the bed, leaving Harry writhing and wanting to check the table out. I saw some size of dildos, white leather whip, a fair deal of viagra, assorted cock ring, various kind of lube, g-shot vibrator, penis sleeve, a nipple clamp, and hey there's a luxury dildo and also anal bead, nice…  
"Which one shall I use my slave?" I crawled to the bed and shut his mouth even before you could start to say a thing. "I want none…" I state it myself; I bite his lower lip and taste the old honey-like saliva of my one and only savior.  
I get my pants down, getting my brief off and blocking my own erection with a metal cock ring, it was nice and cold, the kind that I like when Harry went fucking me.

"W-what?" Harry managed to loosen my kiss and talk, harshly sucking the London's oxygen until I feel there wouldn't be enough for me to get some myself, he must share his with me, through his mouth.  
I forcedly shut his mouth and get the nipple clamp on his already reddish and not-so-small nipple.  
"A… argh!" he manages to get out from my jail again. "I thought no toys!" he complained.

I pull the chain between the nipple clamp and I heard Harry moans in pain and some well-hidden pleasure that he could not just hide from me. "THIS is the EXACT same thing you DID to me when I got MARKED. We were still young and curios and you PUNISH me FUCKING this way, even far more WORSEN than this!" I could feel my throat burning and my heart beating faster than it was, slightly marveled at the show of strength I had. "Now… get yourself pleasing me!" I threw him to the bed and I knew that his nipple must be really in pain by that time, not that he didn't like it.  
I smirked at seeing the harshly panting man in front of me. I made him vulnerable, I made him became this quivering piece of sadness. I broke him.  
Without any hesitation, I took the anal beads and count the amount of the beads, 5. Well, not bad. I took a random lube bottle and pour the content into my palm and covered my fingers along. I thrust my finger inside his puckering entrance without any warning, pleased at the almost-painful yelp he let out.

"Fuck! MASTER!" Harry screamed as I forced in a beat into his not so well stretched hole. "Are you…" he bit his lip when I took the vibrator out from his hole. "Going to fuck me?"

I put on my skeptic expression and well-trained mask, not letting him seeing whatever is happening on my incoherent thought. "Let's just see…"

"FUCK! Don't fuck me master! I beg you beg you!" he screamed more dramatically when I get the second bead into his hole not-so-tight but well, it's fairly fuck able hole. "FUCK IT! FUCK IT! How am I supposing to fucking got to work now?"  
I ignored him, feeling disappointed and angry at the mention of work from him, and concentrating myself on getting in the third bead. "FUCK! MORE!" he screamed so loud and I could make it sure that he was fully in pain by that time.  
I get the fourth bead into him faster than before but he wasn't seems to be satisfied. "Slowly Master... It's hurt…"

"Fuck you Harry sodding Potter, I know how much it's fucking hurt when you put it slowly. So don't fucking fool me~" I got the 5th bead in really fast cause I couldn't stand the pain from Harry's pathetic moan as I also pull his nipple clamp when he struggle or move around which makes my work become harder than it ever was.

I took my cock ring off, reset the size and put it on Harry's bigger dick. "Master, are you going to fuck me or not? You haven't even pull the beads off!" he complained and I started to lick his erection. Teasing the tip and making the twirling gesture. He gasped in delight. "How are you going to fuck me?"

I kneel on the bed and about to bend. "Fucking my way." Harry knew exactly what I want and he started to lick my entrance slowly. I moaned hardly as I haven't felt such a pleasure for so long already. The pleasure I at least felt once in a week before, a pleasure that Harry had never got tired of giving it to me. Sex…  
"Harry… get ready…" I warned him as I got a fucking naughty imagination in my mind.

"What for?" he seems to forget.

I let his handcuff off. "Fuck me properly."

Harry gasped as he heard my seductive command. And he just smirked before he starts to swallows my lower lip, he keeps attacking my lips and I welcomed him happily, also satisfied by the fact that he was forgot about the anal beads he got in his asshole.  
Harry bites my tongue lovingly and wipes his tongue over my teeth, his weird habit. He greedily sucks my saliva until I could feel that my lip was dry and my tongue was bleeding.  
He spanked my butt cheek really hard and smirked at the loud mewl I let out, "Fuck Draco, you have a flavor."

"Har… Harry… damn… fu…just fuck me now…" I whined as I couldn't take the awfully mind blowing grinding he did to my poor naked dick. Shit, I shouldn't let him got his dick sleeve on, its hurtful when he got them on and grinding me at the same time. Could he be more hearted to me?  
"IT'S SO GODDAMED HURT HARRY! Ahh… ahh… arrghh… ah…" he smirked darkly and removed his nipple clamp only to put it on mine instead.

"You don't want me to stop? Of course I won't~" Harry massaged my butt cheek with both of his hand while his tongue was busy licking my asshole. When the fuck did he flips our position?

"Ha…Har…HARRY!" I screamed until I could feel that my throat was starting to hurt, I didn't realize that my throat was fucking dry because he almost suck all of my saliva out, I need to breathe, but all I could do was biting my own lower lips as I couldn't take the pain and wouldn't want him to stop as I enjoy it so much. "Fuck me…" I didn't want Harry to stop doing the best job he ever done in this world, but I want more than that. The more awesome job he got.

Harry swipes his tongue for the last touch and smiled seductively to me. "Lick my finger, my beautiful master..." Harry uses his free hand to massage and spread my super tight asshole he made it damp already, it would be easier to get in, even though I think he need dildo to spread it more.

"Argh!" I moaned painfully as Harry just inserted his index finger into my fucking asshole. "Who let you to finger me? I told you to fuck me!" Harry stayed silent and calmly inserting another as sinful finger into my hole. Fuck, he got my spot.  
"Mhh… mmmhhmmm… more… ha… ahhh… in…"

"Young master Draco wants it so badly eh?" Harry hugged my waist and enters my entrance slowly… very slow. "Ah... umm… warm… and nice… and good…" Harry couldn't say anything coherent anymore and I don't want him to say anything, this was already pleasuring. "It would be hurtless if you tell me what you want".

"It's hurt… ah… ha… angh… argh…" Harry thrust harder; he got to the next level, mild… easy going but harder than slow. "Ah!" I let out a loud scream. "Ahhhhhhh…. Hurt… more… more…." I was half begging to him, my supposed to be my slave, I don't want Harry to know what I want, he would be hurt, and I would be hurt, because I know, he know, you know, it was impossible. Yes, I just wanted more, not caring whether if Harry will tore my asshole, make it bleed or anything, this is my current want and I want nothing more than this at the moment… only at the moment.

Harry thrust harder and deeper. He keeps asking what I want but I didn't want to answer. I didn't want to tell him what it was. And he was doing it for 5 hours, without a slight bit of tiredness.  
"When I cum, you tell me what you want." A mere deal, but I just nodded. It already was too much pain he gave me. Inside out.

"Ah!" he did it. He releases it, he ejaculating. Am hurts… am hurts…

Harry was about to talk but I already took a deep breath. He knew what I meant. I looked at him who was still half-kneeling with a serious look. I couldn't stop my tears. "I want to meet us. I want to meet them. I want us to meet us. I want you to meet them. I want them to meet you. But it's not possible, impossible." Harry opened his mouth. "Soosh! But this is enough… too much than enough… I've been missing you… I've hated us… I've been hurts… I've been sick… but don't you care? Don't you know? Of course you don't. Of course not. You enjoyed this don't you? Longer night time, no more nagging, no more people asking you what, no more mere stupid worriedness. Only you and your little world. And do not worry my love, I only wanted you o be happy, happy and willing to be happy."

"Draco…" I didn't want to hear any answer, any respond, anything.

"AH! FUCK!" I pulled the first bead and I enjoy Harry's moan. This will take long.


End file.
